


Holy Hell

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about demon dean trying to seduce Cas, being all flirty and shooting dirty jokes at Cas, making him blush like a tomato :D In the end Cas yields (of course, he has no other way hehehe) and they have hot, passionate making out session. With sub cas please and thank you!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an interesting new dynamic they had. A demon, an angel, and a human all living together under the same roof, co-existing and more, treating each other as family. When Castiel had the chance to leave Heaven, once things were under control, he’d immediately gone to check on Sam. He’d found something interesting though, something he couldn’t have expected. Dean Winchester was alive. It wasn’t a second before he noticed the difference because Dean’s soul was a beautiful, precious thing, and it was covered in a darkness, something Castiel had hoped never to see on the righteous man, his human, his best friend. Still, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to kill the demon as he would have were it anyone else (save, perhaps, Sam). No, he couldn’t kill Dean’s vessel, regardless of what it was carrying.

There was also the fact that the demon still had some of Dean’s characteristics. He still talked like him, still used the same gestures, still ate the same way. He was still so very…Dean, in Castiel’s eyes, and what was the angel meant to do but live with him? He continued to go on hunts with the Winchesters, pointedly ignoring the way Dean looked at him like he was a particularly juicy cheeseburger, though it secretly made his own vessel’s heart pound, face heat up, cheeks flush a light pink (or a pretty pink, as Dean called it).

The demon made jokes that Castiel wasn’t entirely sure he understood. “Ever had a demon inside you? Would you like to?” “Do you have a mirror in your pocket? ‘Cause I can see me in your pants.” “Those clothes look good, but they’d look better on the floor.” “You know what would look good on you? Me.” It was ridiculous how often Dean had some joke that could interpreted as sexual (and Sam called them incredibly cheesy, but Castiel didn’t know the difference). Castiel was beginning to wonder if he was just doing it to see how Castiel would react, to see the way he blushed. One night though, when they were only, things got more intense.

Castiel was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Dean. They were for the night; Sam was working on a case a couple states over, a simple one man job. Dean had the popcorn in his lap and he kept winking at Castiel when the angel grabbed some. At one point he moved the popcorn over a little bit and when Castiel reached over his hand landed in Dean’s lap instead of the popcorn.

With a blink Castiel looked over and furrowed his brow. “Apologies,” he mumbled before reaching into the bowl to grab the popcorn.

He looked up and saw Dean smirking a little. “Oh, Cas. If you wanna grab my dick you don’t gotta make up excuses,” he said, winking.

The angel blushed brightly and shook his head. “I…I wasn’t…That…isn’t what I was doing.”

Dean just smirked more and leaned over toward Castiel, eyes flicking black. “You don’t have to play innocent,” he whispered, “It’s just me. We’re all alone.”

Castiel’s breath shook and he stared, eyes wide, pupils dilating. His gaze flicked down to Dean’s lips and without thinking about what he was doing he surged in, kissing him hungrily. The demon growled and pulled him into his lap, hands gripping his hips tight as he kissed him rough and dirty. Fingers tangled in Dean’s hair and hands pushed under Castiel’s shirt, nails dragging, hands tugging. It was rough and desperate and the angel’s hips were the first ones to start moving (though it seemed of their own accord). Dean growled at that and pushed his hips up.

“Yeah, that’s it, angel,” he whispered, “Gonna fuck you so hard, gonna make you scream.” And God help him, Castiel moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled Castiel’s legs around his waist and lifted him as he got to his feet, smirking as the angel’s arms wrapped around his neck, face pressing into it. Oh fuck, this was going to be so much fun. 

Castiel was panting and peppering kisses along Dean’s skin as the demon carried him to his room. There was something so enticing about the idea of corrupting the angel. Sure, he’d been with that reaper bitch (still something that pissed Dean off like no other and he wished he’d known before he killed the whore. Would’ve tortured her a bit first), but this was different. This was something Cas knew was wrong, but he was going to do it anyway. Because it was Dean. 

And what wouldn’t Castiel do for Dean? He’d known time and time again that the list of things he would do was endless and this was just one more item added to it. There was an odd sense of power to that; to having an angel at his beckon call, an angel willing to do anything, to commit blasphemy for him, to be with. Because the thing was, Castiel loved him. It was something Dean hadn’t noticed as a human, but now it was painfully obvious. The tragic thing was that human Dean had loved Castiel just as much. Demon Dean…Well, he was a demon. 

He threw Castiel down on the mattress and crawled on top of him. He pushed the angel’s legs open wide and crawled between them, looming over Castiel. The angel’s pupils were blown wide and he smirked down at him. With a snap of they were both naked and maybe Dean was showing off, but he didn’t really care, not when he saw that gorgeous body and that pretty cock. 

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean whispered and the angel made a soft noise. 

"Anything." 

Dean smirked once more. Anything. Of course. 

"Do you want my cock?" he murmured lowly and the angel nodded quickly. 

Sliding his hand down between Castiel’s legs Dean willed lube onto his fingers and easily slid two into Castiel’s tight hole, not meeting any resistance. Castiel was completely relaxed, trusting Dean even now. 

The angel moaned, spreading his legs wide, and reached up to grip Dean’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. Dean slowly scissored his fingers and pushed them in as deep as he could before he began fucking them in and out of Castiel. 

Before long Castiel’s breath was coming heavy and he was squirming beneath Dean, rocking back against the demon’s fingers and begging for more. And who was Dean to deny an angel of the Lord when he was asking so nicely to have a cock shoved up his ass? He pulled his fingers out, slicking up his dick, and pushed in with a long groan. 

Human Dean would have taken his time. He would have pushed in slow and deep. He would have kissed Castiel and give him time to adjust. He would have whispered sweet nothings, murmured how much he loved Castiel. Demon Dean didn’t waste time. He gripped the angel’s hips tight enough to bruise and started fucking in and out of it. It was hard, fast, relentlessly, and Castiel was screaming Enochian words the demon didn’t understand. It was fucking perfect. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s cock after a few moments, stroking him quickly. That just made the angel even more loudly and Dean smirked, pleased with how good he was obviously making him feel (not that it was a surprise). 

Castiel reached up to cling to Dean tightly, nails digging into his skin. They dragged down his back, leaving angry red marks, and the demon arched into the touch, groaning lowly. 

"Fuck yes,” he growled, fucking into him harder and faster, making Castiel arch off the mattress. He leaned in, biting and sucking at the angel’s neck hard. “Don’t heal these,” he whispered, leaving hickey after hickey. 

"I won’t," Castiel moaned loudly and Dean knew it was true, knew he wouldn’t think about it because he was all Dean’s. It’d been years that he’d belonged to Dean. If only the human had realized when it would have meant something to him. 

"Good angel," Dean growled and stroked him hard and fast, in time with his thrusts. 

"G-gonna come, Dean," the angel gasped, writhing beneath him. 

"Do it," Dean commanded and within moments Castiel was clenching tight around his cock as he came hard. That was the last bit Dean could handle and he pushed in as deep as he could get, pumping Castiel full of his come. 

"Shit, that was good," he whispered before pulling out and rolling onto his back. "I’m gonna catch some sleep." 

"May I stay?" Castiel asked and Dean just shrugged. 

"I don’t care." 

Castiel curled up to Dean and closed his eyes while the demon drifted off. Let the angel watch him. It made him happy.


End file.
